Mi vida?
by Yui Tori
Summary: Este es mi segundo fic espero q les guste es otra forma de ver como es la vida de Kazemaru que pasa de ser Ichirouta a ser Valtinias devido a un tragico acidente... y no no es copia de FUYUKA!
1. Chapter El comienzo

Declamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del Lv. 5 de Inazuma eleven.

Tori Malo: Hi! Este es mi 2° fic espero q les guste.

Naoko-chan: ADVERTENCIA! Es una nueva forma de ver a esa persona… NO tiene nada q ver! Enserio NADA con la serie.

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Todo comienza con el nacimiento de un niño… piel nívea, ojos color almendra rojizo, peliazul Turquesa, su nombre fue dado debido a que antes de su nacimiento sobrevino un incendio que casi acecina a la madre pero esta logro salir con vida gracias a una extraña ráfaga de viento que la protegió cortando el fuego… gracias a esto fue llamado Kazemaru Ichirouta; hijo de Padres de la clase media… Este fue crecido con amor, valores, y cariños por parte de sus padres; cuando tubo la edad necesaria entro a la primaria Raimon, en donde conoció a Mamoru Endo un niño piel algo morena, ojos y pelo castaño, un gran sentido de la amistad, espíritu, fortaleza y mucha alegría; y a Kudou Fuyuka una niña piel rosa suave, pelivioleta, ojos color azul obscuro, tímida, alegre, simpática y callada, también amiga de Endo. Los tres fueron los mejores amigos; cuando los padres de Kazemaru fueron a recogerlo de la escuela… a la venida iban cruzando la calle cuando un camión de materiales de contracción se les apareció de frente y al tratar de evitar de atropellarlos este gira bruscamente asiendo que se de vuelta; los materiales cayeron sobre la familia… Los padres murieron en el hospital debido a múltiples lesiones en todo el cuerpo, pero el menor solo se fracturo la mano derecha…

En otra habitación del mismo hospital se encontraba una familia que lloraba la perdida de un ser querido; la familia multimillonaria Valtinias originaria de Inglaterra que estaban de viaje; conformada por los padres y 2 hijos el mayor Edgar y el menor ahora difunto debido a un paro cardiaco repentino que acabo con la vida del menor… Edgar quería mucho a su hermano menor y no quería apartarse ningún momento del cuerpo inerte; después de que el cuerpo fue sacado de la habitación la familia desconsolada fue a la recepción para llevarse el cuerpo y darle sepultura, fue cuando en la mesa se encontraba una fotografía y unos datos de Kazemaru Ichirouta. Entonces al ver la imagen los padres preguntaron por el niño, la recepcionista les dijo que sus padres habían muerto y que ahora era un huérfano; entonces decidieron adoptarlo para ayudar a su hijo Edgar a sobre llevar la depresión , ya que Kazemaru se parecía al difunto hermano de Edgar solo que este era ojos color azul obscuro. Después de hablar con la recepcionista y hacer unos tramites de adopción Kazemaru paso de ser Ichirouta a Valtinias sin darse cuenta ya que este aun no despertaba desde el accidente…

**Primero escuche unas extrañas voces luego trate de abrir mis pesados parpados y me encontré con la mirada de 4 personas una señora de aspecto amigable, un señor de aspecto serio pero sensible, un niño de unos 2 años mayor que yo, que me miraba con una forma preocupada y otro señor que me miraba con una cara sorprendida; luego se acerco a mi y me empezó a hablar para ver si reaccionaba a sus palabras… paso un largo tiempo y yo no hablaba;**** hasta que escuche las palabras de aliento de la familia Valtinias. **

-Vamos hijo levántate… Kazemaru-kun tienes que salir adelante-dijo el Sr. Valtinias.

-Querido háblanos por favor no tengas miedo-hablo Sra. Valtinias.

**Pero el niño no me hablo solo se acerco, se sentó a mi lado tomo mi mano y luego se acerco a mi cara, yo me sorprendí pero no dije nada; este luego se acerco a mi oído y dijo: "Háblame por favor… no quiero quedarme solo…Nee-san" luego me abrazo muy fuerte…yo no comprendía nada pero al sentir la calidad y el amor me deje llevar y correspondí el abrazo, luego unas palabras salieron de mi boca involuntariamente: "Onee-san!" después unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, y llore, llore junto con la persona que pensaba que era mi hermano ya que mis recuerdos fueron borrados desde el accidente.**

Después de la recuperación la Familia Valtinias partió a Inglaterra junto con el nuevo integrante de la familia; y así pasaron los años, Kazemaru fue criado como un niño rico a quien no le faltaba nada solo tenia unos extraños sueños donde se veía a el jugando con una niña y un niño. Pasados unos 8 años aquel niño indefenso había desaparecido y se había convertido en un joven de 14 años que tenia su mente en las personas que amaba y un enigma n su cabeza si creer o no en los sueños que lo visitaban todas las noches.


	2. Chapter Curiosidad?

**Tori Malo: Gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Naoko-chan:... KAZE-KUN!**

**Grey-chan: Quiero que salga Kidou-kun**

**Naoko-chan: y q importa! el ya va a salir esperate**

**Tori Malo: no peleen...**

Capitulo 3: Vamos a Japón!

**Baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que podía incluso salte cuatro escalones y caí arrodillado en el piso; me levante y seguí corriendo, busque a Edgar por todos lados pero no lo encontré así que decidí salir de la mansión y corrí hacia el jardín; y hay estaba mi hermano… me dirigí hacia el y le pregunte si podíamos ir a Japón; este se sorprendió y dijo que preguntaría a nuestros padres si podíamos ir… Saco su celular llamo a nuestro padre le pregunto si podíamos ir y el accedió… me alegre y salí corriendo a empacar mis maletas, Edgar solo se me quedo viendo extrañado; era la primera vez que me emocionaba por algo.**

En el aeropuerto nos preparamos entramos en el avión y partimos hacia Japón… en el transcurso del viaje Kazemaru se estaba aburriendo así que decidió jugarle una broma; como estaban sentados a la par la azafata llego a dar el almuerzo; cuando se fue Kazemaru hizo un pequeño experimento y jugando con su mp3, una batería de reloj y agua con sal; termino electrocutando a Edgar y asustando a 34 personas…

-Jajajajaja… Onee-san! Al parecer te achicharraste-dijo Kazemaru tapándose la boca para evitar reírse. (pero fue inútil)

-De que te ries!-dijo Edgar tosiendo.

-De nada… de nada-tartamudeo el menor.

-Disculpen pero me podrían explicarme que paso aquí? -pregunto la azafata.

-El sabe señorita-acuso Edgar aun tosiendo.

-*Traidor!*… bueno es que yo… (se le enciende el foco) tuve un accidente!-dijo Kazemaru empujando la cara de Edgar contra el plato de comida y llamándolo de arroz.

-Accidente? Joven Valtinias!-grito la azafata pasándole una toalla a Edgar.

-Ah…. Si un accidente-dijo con una carita de ángel (si claro) cuando un altoparlante (bocina) indica que ya están llegando a Japón y en eso todos los pasajeros se asoman a la ventana.

Después de bajar del avión Edgar quería matar a su hermano…

-Espero que duermas con los ojos abierto por que te cortare el pelo cuando duermas lo tendrás mas arriba de los hombros cuando despiertes-dijo amenazando al menor (risa Psicópata).

-…Y se puede saber donde nos quedaremos?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-…Jajajaja no cambies de tema…bueno nos quedaremos en casa de los Owen ya que ese tonto vino a pasar las vacaciones con sus tíos-contesto Edgar.

-Owen? NO! El me cree una niña!-grito el menor.

-Jajajajajaja esa cera mi venganza-respondió el mayor viendo su celular.

Paso el tiempo y Owen vino por ellos; los recogió y al llegar a la casa les ayudo a desempacar y ala vez molestaba al menor de los Valtinias. Como aun era temprano los Valtinias querían recorrer la ciudad; así que Owen les dio un tur… Iban caminado los tres (Edgar y Owen hablando y Kazemaru mas adelante viendo en diferentes puntos) cuando iban pasaron en frente de un puesto de ramen cuando… se escucha un rugido de estomago…

-Que fue eso?...-dijo Edgar viendo para todos lados.

-Me parece que alguien tiene hambre-dijo Owen viendo a Kazemaru

-O/O yo… yo… OK tengo hambre feliz?-grito el menor.

-… Y cuando tiene hambre se pone de mal humor…-contesto Edgar.

-A pues entremos hay!-Grito Owen señalando un puesto de ramen.

-Mmm... ya! Pues tengo hambre-dijo el menor.

**Naoko-chan: Bueno este es el fin del capitulo**

**Tori Malo: oye eso yo lo digo!**

**Naoko-chan:mmm lenta!**

**Grey-chan: ... Y cuando ba a salir Kidou y Fudou...**

**Tori Malo: paciencia ya saldra... **

**Naoko-chan: ... Kazemaru se aprobecha mucho de la amabilidad de Edgar!**

**Grey-chan: bueno dejen sus comentarios!**


	3. Chapter Vamos a Japón

**Tori Malo: Gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Naoko-chan:... KAZE-KUN!**

**Grey-chan: Quiero que salga Kidou-kun**

**Naoko-chan: y q importa! el ya va a salir esperate**

**Tori Malo: no peleen...**

Capitulo 3: Vamos a Japón!

**Baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que podía incluso salte cuatro escalones y caí arrodillado en el piso; me levante y seguí corriendo, busque a Edgar por todos lados pero no lo encontré así que decidí salir de la mansión y corrí hacia el jardín; y hay estaba mi hermano… me dirigí hacia el y le pregunte si podíamos ir a Japón; este se sorprendió y dijo que preguntaría a nuestros padres si podíamos ir… Saco su celular llamo a nuestro padre le pregunto si podíamos ir y el accedió… me alegre y salí corriendo a empacar mis maletas, Edgar solo se me quedo viendo extrañado; era la primera vez que me emocionaba por algo.**

En el aeropuerto nos preparamos entramos en el avión y partimos hacia Japón… en el transcurso del viaje Kazemaru se estaba aburriendo así que decidió jugarle una broma; como estaban sentados a la par la azafata llego a dar el almuerzo; cuando se fue Kazemaru hizo un pequeño experimento y jugando con su mp3, una batería de reloj y agua con sal; termino electrocutando a Edgar y asustando a 34 personas…

-Jajajajaja… Onee-san! Al parecer te achicharraste-dijo Kazemaru tapándose la boca para evitar reírse. (pero fue inútil)

-De que te ries!-dijo Edgar tosiendo.

-De nada… de nada-tartamudeo el menor.

-Disculpen pero me podrían explicarme que paso aquí? -pregunto la azafata.

-El sabe señorita-acuso Edgar aun tosiendo.

-*Traidor!*… bueno es que yo… (se le enciende el foco) tuve un accidente!-dijo Kazemaru empujando la cara de Edgar contra el plato de comida y llamándolo de arroz.

-Accidente? Joven Valtinias!-grito la azafata pasándole una toalla a Edgar.

-Ah…. Si un accidente-dijo con una carita de ángel (si claro) cuando un altoparlante (bocina) indica que ya están llegando a Japón y en eso todos los pasajeros se asoman a la ventana.

Después de bajar del avión Edgar quería matar a su hermano…

-Espero que duermas con los ojos abierto por que te cortare el pelo cuando duermas lo tendrás mas arriba de los hombros cuando despiertes-dijo amenazando al menor (risa Psicópata).

-…Y se puede saber donde nos quedaremos?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-…Jajajaja no cambies de tema…bueno nos quedaremos en casa de los Owen ya que ese tonto vino a pasar las vacaciones con sus tíos-contesto Edgar.

-Owen? NO! El me cree una niña!-grito el menor.

-Jajajajajaja esa cera mi venganza-respondió el mayor viendo su celular.

Paso el tiempo y Owen vino por ellos; los recogió y al llegar a la casa les ayudo a desempacar y ala vez molestaba al menor de los Valtinias. Como aun era temprano los Valtinias querían recorrer la ciudad; así que Owen les dio un tur… Iban caminado los tres (Edgar y Owen hablando y Kazemaru mas adelante viendo en diferentes puntos) cuando iban pasaron en frente de un puesto de ramen cuando… se escucha un rugido de estomago…

-Que fue eso?...-dijo Edgar viendo para todos lados.

-Me parece que alguien tiene hambre-dijo Owen viendo a Kazemaru

-O/O yo… yo… OK tengo hambre feliz?-grito el menor.

-… Y cuando tiene hambre se pone de mal humor…-contesto Edgar.

-A pues entremos hay!-Grito Owen señalando un puesto de ramen.

-Mmm... ya! Pues tengo hambre-dijo el menor.

**Naoko-chan: Bueno este es el fin del capitulo**

**Tori Malo: oye eso yo lo digo!**

**Naoko-chan:mmm lenta!**

**Grey-chan: ... Y cuando ba a salir Kidou y Fudou...**

**Tori Malo: paciencia ya saldra... **

**Naoko-chan: ... Kazemaru se aprobecha mucho de la amabilidad de Edgar!**

**Grey-chan: bueno dejen sus comentarios!**


	4. Chapter Pedazos de menoria?

**Tori Malo: Gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Naoko-chan:...**

**Grey-chan: Quiero que salga Kidou-kun**

**Naoko-chan: y q importa! el ya va a salir esperate**

**Tori Malo: (suspiro) ustedes parecen hermanas**

Capitulo 4: Pedazos de memoria?

NOTA: LA NEGRITA ES DE KAZEMARU, Y LA CURSIVA DE ENDO…

Después de burlarse entraron en el puesto de ramen que estaba al lado de ellos…

-Bienvenidos-dijo el extraño señor de lentes obscuros-Pasen adelante… oh Owen-san que tal? Veo que trajiste amigos-volvió a hablar.

-Eh si Hibiki-sempai… el Mayor es mi mejor amigo Valtinias Edgar y el menor es Valtinias Kazemaru su hermano menor-contesto Owen; mientras se fijaba que la tienda estaba llena de niños… Se sentaron en la única mesa disponible; luego llego el señor a tomar la orden mientras eran observados por 15 pares de ojos (muchos ojos). Cada quien pidió algo… en la cocina ya tenían todo los pedidos entonces Hibiki pidió a Endo que los llevara; Endo acepto con extrañes, al llevar los platos su mente se puso en blanco al ver aquel peliazulino y este se sorprendió. Hibiki esposo una sonrisa mientras los demás solo tenían un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

**Después de comer el señor que nos atendió se acerco a nosotros y no dijo si queríamos jugar futbol; Owen como todo lunático acepto e incluso Edgar estaba deacuerdo así que no me quedo de otra… Salimos del local y nos dirigimos junto con la cantidad de niños que había en el puesto y llegamos a una cancha. Edgar y Owen salieron a jugar futbol mientras yo me quedaba sentado viéndolos con una extraña sensación de nostalgia. ****Miraba con algo de pesar mientras jugaban en la cancha asta que una voz me saco de orbita… Mire hacia arriba y vi al mismo chico que nos había atendido antes; se sentó a mi par y todo fue un silencio algo incomodo yo seguía vagando por mis pensamientos y el no hallaba como entablar conversación, estuvo apunto de hablarme cuando…**

-HEY! CUIDADO!-gritaron desde la cancha; un balón se dirigía directo a Kazemaru este reacciono y se levantose rápidamente pateo el balón con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este llegase a la portería se llevara de paso a 2 personas; todos voltearon a ver quien había sido el de la tal patada, incluyendo Endo se había asustado.

-Wau! Eso fue sorprendente Kazemaru-kun!-grito el castaño.

-…Como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-bueno yo…que no me conoces? –pregunto Endo; después se acerca Owen.

-Kazemaru-san no sabía que jugabas futbol-dijo Owen.

-… Yo… Yo…-es lo único que pudo decir luego de caer desmayado.

-KAZEMARU-KUN!-dijeron en unísono.

**Todo era obscuro hasta cuando escuche una voz, me dirigí hacia ella y vi una luz que me dejo ciego por unos segundos luego me encontré en lo que parecía ser una escuela… ****Entre y recorrí los pasillos hasta que me tope con una cancha de futbol en donde encontré a ese mismo niño de nuevo; pero esta vez sostenía un balón se acerco a mi y me dijo: "vamos a jugar" yo le dije que no sabia jugar Futbol pero el insistía asta que termino convenciéndome; después de unos pases unos tribleos y una que otra pinta decidimos descansar, yo estaba sentado en el césped tenia una toalla en la cabeza cuando estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando vi una sombra delante de mi así que levante la cabeza y me tope con los ojos marrones de aquel chico, este me extendió su mano para levantarme yo acepte y me ayudo a ponerme de pie; pero cuando me ponía de pie tropecé y como el lugar donde estábamos era algo inclinado mi cuerpo se fue para adelante, y caí sobre aquel chico haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo. Estando en el suelo me ruborice por lo tan cerca que estaba de ese chico, me disculpe; estaba a punto de levantarme cuado sentí que unos brazos me detenían, mire la cara de mi opresor y este me dijo: "quédate con migo para siempre" yo baje la cabeza lentamente para luego apoyarla en el pecho de aquel castaño; después de un tiempo sin darme cuenta me quede dormido. **

_Estando en el suelo tenia los ojos cerrados parecía un ángel, si eso era un ángel caído que pedía ayuda… Se veía muy lindo; quería abrazarlo y tenerlo a mi lado para siempre, mire hacia todos lados para ver si había alguien cerca pero al parecer todos estaban jugando futbol incluyendo los dos acompañantes de Kazemaru. Me quiete el guate de portero y toque su mejilla, era tan suave, tan lisa, tan… al parecer si es un ángel caído y lo quiero proteger… luego quise abrazarlo pero temía que despertara y me cachara en el acto…pero como resistirme?_

Endo abrazo a Kazemaru; y sus miedos se hicieron realidad Kazemaru había despertado y lo había cachado en el acto…

-Endo?-pregunto el peliazulino.

-…si?... –dijo con algo de miedo al pensar que es lo que diría Kazemaru.

-…Gracias… lo necesitaba…-dicho esto abrazo al castaño y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este haciendo que Endo se sonrojara.

**Naoko-chan: Bueno este es el fin del capitulo**

**Tori Malo:... me estoy enojando...**

**Naoko-chan:mmm lenta! jajajajajaja**

**Grey-chan: ... Y cuando ba a salir Kidou y Fudou...**

**Tori Malo: ya callate!**

**Naoko-chan: ... si **

**Grey-chan: NO! bueno dejen sus comentarios!**


	5. Chapter Volveras?

**Tori Malo: Gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Naoko-chan: Les agradecemos a todo el mundo x sus comentarios!**

**Grey-chan: (suspiro) Saldra Kidou? Kazemaru recordara todo? Que pasara cuando recuerde? por que me hago estas preguntas?**

**Naoko-chan: por que te gusta la intriga...**

**Tori Malo: (suspiro) saben deverian de hacerce un examen de ADN por que creo que son Hermanas**

Capitulo 5: Volveras?

NOTA: LA NEGRITA ES DE KAZEMARU, Y LA CURSIVA DE ENDO…

Unos 30 minutos después se veía a Kazemaru, Owen y Edgar fugando futbol junto con el equipo Raimon; cuando de repente al terminar el primer tiempo unos chicos se acercaron a Kazemaru y lo rodearon, estos portaban una camiseta anaranjada y un short azul al parecer eran corredores del mismo instituto que habían reconocido al famoso corredor Valtinias…

-Wa! Enserio es Kazemaru-sama? –pregunto un chico.

-…Si soy yo…-dijo Kazemaru asustado.

-Alto! Están asfixiando a Kazemaru-sempai-Grito un rubio, ojos jade; mientras alejaba a los demás…

-…Gracias…-dijo Kazemaru.

-A discúlpeme por no presentarme… Mi nombre es Miyasaka Ryo-contesto el moreno algo nervioso.

-No hay problema…. Miyasaka-kun-pronuncio Kazemaru a lo que el mencionado se ruborizo y se quería desmayar por las palabras del peliazulino; aunque esto no le agrado mucho a Endo que se mantenía al margen pero observaba detenidamente los movimientos de ambos. Después de un tiempo Kazemaru y Miyasaka comenzaron a hacerse más cercanos cosa que no le agrado mucho a Endo. Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo Owen dijo que era hora de irse…

-Kazemaru ya es hora de irnos-dijo Edgar apoyando su mano en el hombro del menor.

-Ah?... si-contesto el menor para luego despedirse de sus nuevos amigos. Cuando Owen, Edgar y Kazemaru se marchaban fueron detenidos por Endo que llamaba al menor, este se quedo atrás para esperar a Endo mientras que los mayores caminaban a paso lento siempre platicando.

-…Etto… Kazemaru-kun…volverás mañana?-pregunto el castaño.

-…Volveré…-dicho esto un recuerdo se le vino a la memoria…

**Me encontraba junto a Endo pero esta ves era mas pequeño… mi cabellera se había encogido mas arriba de los hombros; estábamos en una cancha de futbol, jugamos un rato hasta cuando llegaron 3 chicos mayores que nosotros…Ellos nos arrebataron el balón como forma de diversión para ellos, Endo pidió el balón pero ellos se rehusaron a dárselo y para colmo lo empujaron, me enoje y me fui contra el que tenia el balón y le golpeé el pie.**

**-Como te atreves a golpearme! –Grito-te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores-dicho esto me tomo del cabello y lo tiro para q retrocediera y quedara en frente de el.**

**-Vamos niña quiero verte pedir perdón-contesto otro chico mientras se acercaba a mi y me tiraba al suelo. Endo se enojo y empujo a los chicos haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo, luego me tomo de la mano y se puso a correr yo siempre tomados de la mano lo seguí hasta llegar enfrente de la casa de Endo. Entramos y no había nadie, estando en la sala caí arrodillado mis rodillas estaban sangrando mis manos me dolían y estaba llorando.**

**-…No puedo mas! Mis rodillas y manos están…-decía entre sollozos.**

**-…Kazemaru!... nunca digas que no puedes!... tienes que salir adelante-decía Endo mientras me vendaba las heridas.**

**-…pero…yo…me duele!-protestaba.**

**-…Kazemaru…-dicho esto me abrazo-se que no puedo combatir contra el dolor…pero puedo ayudarte a aliviarlo.**

**-…Endo?...-hablo la mamá de Endo que nos observaba.**

**-Si?-contesto Endo mientras se separaba de mi y me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.**

**-Buenas tardes señora Mamoru… lamento haber entrado sin avisar-conteste apenado.**

**-No te preocupes no hay problema…aunque ya se esta haciendo tarde y estas lastimado… creo que te quedaras a dormir…-contesto la señora Mamoru.**

**-…si no hay molestia-respondí con nervios.**

**-Madre Kazemaru puede dormir en mi habitación-dijo Endo mientras subía las escaleras.**

**-claro que no… esta bien…pero no bayas a hacer un desorden-decía la señora mientras se dirigía a la cocina.**

_-Genial! Kazemaru se quedara!... será mejor que me apresure-dije sacar una almohada del closet *que esta haciendo hay?*._

_-Endo?... te puedo ayudar?-contesto Kazemaru asomándose desde la puerta._

_-*por que tiene que ser un ángel?*…claro… ayúdame con las sabanas-dije pasándole unas sabanas color marino._

_-Endo…tu dormirás en la cama y yo en el suelo-hablo Kazemaru colocando las sabanas en el suelo alfombrado._

_-Claro que no! Kazemaru tu duermes en la cama y yo en el suelo-replique mientras colocaba una almohada._

_-Pero…Endo…tú deberías dormir en la cama ya que yo llegue de improviso-contesto Kazemaru._

_-No! Los huéspedes nunca duermen en el suelo!-dije algo histérico._

_-Dejen de pelear por quien dormirá en el suelo…porque no duermen los dos en la cama?...ya que es muy grande-hablo mi madre-ah y la cena ya esta lista._

_-Si…-contestamos para luego seguirla hasta el comedor._

Después de comer la señora Mamoru obligo a Kazemaru y a Endo a bañarse ya que estaban sucios… después del trágico baño (digo trágico por que era una tina y los dos se bañaron al mismo tiempo) se fueron al cuarto de Endo, entraron en la cama, la madre de Endo los arropo y beso sus frentes para luego apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta; dejándolos a obscuras…Al día siguiente amanecieron los dos en el suelo solo que Endo abrazaba a Kazemaru creyendo que era una almohada, cuando despertaron fue un gran lío pero al final se soluciono todo; después de desayunar Kazemaru ya se marchaba cuando fue detenido por Endo…

-Volverás?-pregunto el castaño animado.

-Claro… volveré-contesto feliz.

-Kazemaru-sacudió Endo al mencionado.

-Ah? Si! Lo lamento…Endo-kun-contesto el peliazul para luego despedirce del castaño e irce con los mayores.

**Naoko-chan: Bueno este es el fin del capitulo**

**Tori Malo:..Oye tu quien te da derecho a despedirlos!**

**Naoko-chan: Tu deja de decir que somos hermanas!**

**Grey-chan: ...SI!**

**Tori Malo: ya CALLENCE!... SON HERMANAS POR QUE YO LO DIGO!**

**Naoko-chan: ... si claro con que derecho!**

**Grey-chan: te demandare! bueno dejen sus comentarios!**


	6. Chapter Recordando a los olvidados

**Tori Malo: Hola! Lamentamos la demora pero es que tuvimos un problema con unos cables y bueno… nos castigaron con 10 dias sin Internet asi que lamento la tardanza…las compensaremos….De este cap. En adelante acepto regaños, quejas, reclamos, correcciones, e incluso demandas… una aclaración cambie de sexo por petición…pero solo en el fic! Y nada mas…asi que no se asusten XD soy normalita…**

**Naoko-chan:…de algún modo u otro… pero no aceptamos guerras mundiales, que nos pongan el la Death Note, ni que nos avienten piedras, ladrillos o bates, tampoco aceptamos niños o adolescentes con carteles en nuestro garaje! …si claro normalita…**

**Tori Malo: no creo que lleguen a ese punto…. Osi?...a y esto va para Némesis y Neko…daré pelea antes que me coman! No dejare que me cocinen para año nuevo…a y FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ JANUCA (se escribe así?), AÑO NUEVO, (atrasado) FELIZ DIA DE REYES, FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTÍN! **

**Naoko-chan: te estas pasando… disfruten las fiestas! Tengan cuidado… a un agradecimiento a mi Onne-san! Sin ella no hubiera hecho este capitulo**

**Tori Malo:…a y algo mas…. FELIZ CUMPLE NAOKO-CHAN!... ya estas viejita!...pronto te vas a morir….jajajajaja un día como hoy… 30 de Diciembre**

**Naoko-chan: cállate… tu cumpliste antes así que estas mas vieja que yo!**

**Tori Malo:…me voy a morir antes!...no te dejare herencia…**

Capitulo 6: Encontrando a los olvidados.

Llegaron a la casa y los atendió la tía de Owen después de cenar se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones; Kazemaru se tiro a la cama para quedar viendo el techo y empezó a meditar todo lo que había recordado de su infancia y esos extraños sueños…

**Imágenes borrosas de unas extrañas personas aparecieron en mi cabeza, no distinguía quienes eran o por que se parecían a mí… lo único que sabia era que Endo tenía que ver con mi pasado…tome una almohada la puse en mi cara y grite lo mas que podía mientras apretaba la almohada contra mi rostro; después me quite la almohada y vi mis maletas, así que decidí desempacar para despejar un poco mi mente pero no era posible tenia tantas preguntas y casi ninguna respuesta…Cuando revisaba mi maleta de mano encontré un medallón dorado con la inicial "K" recuerdo que mis padres adoptivos me dijeron que era la única cosa que me quedaba para recordar a mi antigua familia, pero el problema es que el medallón no se quería abrir!...Trate de todo pero nada, quizás Endo sepa como abrirlo…**

Por otro lado Endo se encontraba mirando las estrellas desde su ventana mientras que sus pensamientos vagaban por toda la cabeza…

_Porque me ciento extraño… no puedo comer sin que me salga la Kazemaru… solo hoy hable con el desde hace 6 años? Pensaba que estaba muerto… pero porque se fue? Y Edgar es su verdadero hermano?... y fue cuando se me vino de un solo a la mente LA FOTO FAMILIAR! Grite para luego recibir un regaño departe de mi madre. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi abuelo…El estaba sentado en una gran sofá negro leyendo el periódico; me acerque a el, mientras que apartaba en periódico para verme fijamente._

_-Que sucede Endo?-me pregunto._

_-Abuelo se acuerda de Ichirouta Kazemaru?-dije mientras me sentaba en forma de indio._

_-Ichirouta…mmm claro! Ya me acorde ese es el pequeño peliazul que tu apodaste carita de ángel?-me dijo algo divertido._

_-Ca-carita de ángel?... enserio abuelo….-dije sonrojado y con algo de sarcasmo, mientras veía a mi abuelo reírse._

_-Endo? Tu no te acuerdas pero así le decías…inclusive conociste a Fuyuka antes pero cuando viste a Kazemaru la dejaste de lado para sentarte a su lado…y recuerdo que una vez Kazemaru y Fuyuka se pelearon por que Fuyuka había llenado a Kazemaru de pintura color verde, y me acuerdo que le diste una gran regañada, luego fuiste a buscar a Kazemaru para consolarlo…le ayudaste a lavarlo y luego lo alegraste cuando te pintaste la cara de color naranja y le hacías como un gato; eso si que hizo reír a Kazemaru-dijo mi abuelo mientras recordaba y se reía en el proceso._

_-En-enserio hice eso!-grite aun mas sonrojado._

_-Claro… Endo…para "Carita de ángel" siempre fuiste bueno con el… por eso es que tu no lo olvidas y el nunca te olvidara-contesto._

_-…gracias…y me podrías hacer otro favor-suplique._

_-Por supuesto…que deseas-me contesto alegre._

_-Puedes venir con migo a la practica mañana?-pregunte ilusionado._

_-Al la practica?...claro-hablo para luego volver a abrir su periódico; mientras que yo me levantaba y me marchaba en silencio._

Al día siguiente… Endo esperaba con ansias e incluso estaba actuando raro… mientras que Daisuke lo observada desde un árbol…Mientras entrenaban dejo que le metieran 3 goles por parte de Tobitaka, Midorikawa y Kidou. Cuando derepente aparecen Edgar, Owen y Kazemaru, el último traía una bolsita.

-Hola! Edgar-sempai, Owen-sempai, Kazemaru-kun-dijo Endo haciendo mas énfasis al ultimo.

-Hola-contestaron para luego caminar hacia la portería.

Después de un pequeño juego Endo llevo a Kazemaru hasta donde estaba sentado su abuelo…

-…Abuelo…te quiero presentar a alguien-dijo el castaño- el es Ichirouta Kazemaru-dijo mientras lo presenta.

-Kazemaru el es mi abuelo Endo Daisuke-hablo Endo.

-Mucho gusto Kazemaru-dijo Daisuke estrechando la mano.

-Igualmente Señor Endo-dijo Kazemaru aceptando el saludo.

Paso el tiempo y Daisuke les contaba a los dos jóvenes sobre su infancia…Hasta cuando Kazemaru se acordó de la bolsa que traía y se las enseño para sacar de ella el medallón…

-Etto…me dijeron que este es el único recuerdo que me queda de mis padres biológicos…pero no lo puedo abrir…-dijo Kazemaru desilusionado.

-…no lo puedes abrir?-dijo Endo mientras trataba de abrir el medallón.

-…Wa! Endo no lo vallas a romper!-dijo asustado el peliazul.

-Mamoru…me lo puedes prestar?-hablo Daisuke.

-Claro…ten-dijo mientras le alcanzaba dicho objeto.

-…mmm…esto…ah ya se!-dijo mientras tomaba una llavecita que colgaba de su cuello en un collar y la introducía en un orificio situado al lado del medallón, después de introducir la llavecita en el medallón este se abrió mostrando al lado derecho una imagen en la que aparecían Daisuke, Endo, Kazemaru, los de Kazemaru y Endo y un niño que era mayor que ellos piel blanca, peliblando mas arriba de los hombros, ojos color blanco grisáceo. Y a la izquierda estaban los padres de Kazemaru, el mismo chico, Kazemaru, Endo, y una niña que era mayor que ellos piel nívea, ojos color ámbar, pelo color celeste el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, y un fleco que le cubría el ojo derecho.

-Señor Endo…sabe quienes son?-pregunto Kazemaru señalando a los dos niños.

-Claro… el niño es Tori… y la niña es Naoko-dijo Daisuke.

-…Ya me acuerdo!...Tori…actuaba muy raro…me acuerdo que le decía a Kazemaru Bocchan-dijo Endo.

-Bocchan?...-pregunto Kazemaru conmocionado.

-Si…Tori te decía así!...y Naoko es…tu prima…si mal no recuerdo…-aclaro Endo.

-Prima!...necesito saber donde esta!-grito con ilusión.

-Te diré donde vive pero Endo tendrá que acompañarte por que te perderías…-dijo Daisuke mientras le daba el medallón, este estaba cerrado, y luego le entrega la llave.

-Si!-dijeron en unísono para luego marcharse.

_Seguí las instrucciones de mi abuelo y estaba llevando a Kazemaru con Naoko, caminamos un rato y al poco tiempo dimos con la casa de ella…pasamos el jardín y tocamos la puerta, esperamos unos segundos y un chico nos abrió y al ver a Kazemaru se lanzo sobre el a abrazarlo…_

_-QUE!-grite mientras me acercaba a ellos-oye tu!-pero luego vi el rostro del chico y estaba llorando?_

_-…Bocchan…Bocchan…Bocchan-decía repetidas veces._

_-…disculpa pero…tu eres Tori verdad?-dijo mientras trataba de soltarse._

_-Bocchan...me ha recordado-dijo mientras cascadas de felicidad salían de sus ojos._

_-Que tanto escándalo haces a ya afuera-dijo una peliazul mientras se asomaba a la puerta, parecía ser Naoko solo que su pelo le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura y sus ojos se habían vuelto de un color mas rojizo._

-Kazemaru!-grito Naoko para abrazarlo.

-…me estás matando-dijo por falta de oxigeno.

-OH lo lamento-dijo soltándolo, al instante se hizo evidente la diferencia de estaturas Endo y Kazemaru eran mucho más pequeños que los "extraños" ya que ellos eran como 10 cm mas grandes.

-Vengan pasen-dijo Tori.

-Claro…-dijeron los más pequeños.

Estando en la sala Kazemaru se puso ansioso debido a que tenía en frete a las únicas personas que pertenecen a su familia.

-…entonces Tori a vivido con tigo desde hace 11 años?-pregunto Endo.

-Si…desde que Kazemaru se fue Tori a vivido con migo-dijo Naoko con normalidad pero Endo y Kazemaru se imaginaban otra cosa que hizo que se sonrojaran.

-…Que están pensando…par de…!-dijo Tori.

-…NADA!-dijeron en unísono al ser descubiertos.

-…si claro…-dijo Naoko con sarcasmo-si no me equivoco…ustedes tienen 14 verdad?-pregunto.

-Si-contestaron los chicos.

-Y ustedes que edad tienen?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-Tengo 16-dijo Naoko.

-Yo igual-dijo Tori, y así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que era hora de irse pero Tori y Naoko acompañaron a los menores, en el transcurso le enseñaban a Kazemaru sitios con que se podía guiar de la cancha hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando llegaron…todos se quedaron viendo a los dos mayores…

-Ya volvimos!-dijo Endo mientras entraba a la cancha.

-…Endo… quienes son?-pregunto Kidou.

-Son Naoko y Tori y son familiares de Kazemaru-contesto el castaño.

-jajaja a otro perro con ese hueso…ese chico no sepárese en NADA a Kazemaru-dijo Fudou.

-…Bueno…el no es familiar…es su sirviente…o algo así-dijo algo preocupado.

-Su sirviente?-dijeron en unísono. Por otro lado Naoko y Tori guiados de Kazemaru caminaban hacia donde estaban Daisuke, Owen y Edgar.

-Señor Endo!-grito Kazemaru para acercarse a el –encontré a Naoko-chan y a Tori-sama-dijo alegre.

-…a si que ellos forman parte de tu familia-dijo Edgar mientras fijaba su mirada en la chica-un gusto conocerla señorita-luego tomaba su maño y la besaba asiendo que Naoko se sonrojara y que Tori se enojara.

-…el gusto es mío…Valtinias Edgar…verdad?-dijo Naoko mientras retiraba su mano.

-Si al parecer me conoce-dijo como si lo hubiese practicado.

-Claro Kazemaru me ha hablado de usted…Gracias por cuidarlo-dijo Naoko mientras se inclinaba hacia el.

-…Bocchan…desea algo?-pregunto Tori mientras trataba de ocultar su furia.

-…No nada Tori…gracias…pero por que me dices así?-dijo Kazemaru.

-Bocchan?-dijo Owen mientras que le recordaba a alguien.

-…Bueno es que cuando era recién nacido fui abandonado en la calle, su familia me acogió y termine debiéndole toda mi vida…-dijo Tori.

-Pero…(suspiro)…si así lo deseas-dijo Kazemaru resignado.

-Entonces Naoko estudias medicina?-dijo Daisuke.

-Si aunque me falta un año para graduarme…ya empecé a leer sobre la medicina-hablo mientras mantenía la compostura.

-Entonces en un año irías a la universidad-dijo Edgar.

-Si…y Kazemaru-kun como se porta?-dijo Naoko algo divertida al ver que el mencionado la volteaba a ver y le lanzaba rayitos con la mirada

-Bien…es un buen atleta para tener esa edad ya es el mejor atleta de Inglaterra-dijo Edgar orgulloso de su hermano.

Nadie se habia dado cuenta que dos personas los estaban espiando desde la copa de un arbol…

-El es…Ichirouta Kazemaru-dijo un chico mientras lo observaba con unos binoculares.

-Si…pronto Ichirouta será nuestro…-pronuncio la otra persona.

-Cuando se vallan lo atraparemos-dijo el de los binoculares.

**Naoko-chan: este es el fin del capitulo… OYE! Como que no me vas a dejar herencia.**

**Tori Malo:… Por que no…que me as dado a cambio?**

**Naoko-chan: un chichote eso te voy a dejar! **

**Tori Malo: no mas grande del que te dejare yo…o buscare a Emma!**

**Naoko-chan:…jajajaja muy graciosa…si me muero se acaban los fic…**

**Tori Malo:…cierto…te odio…anciana…jajajaja…bueno ustedes deciden…Quienes seran esas dos personas?...que quieren con Kazemaru? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo!**

**Ambas: Asta el próximo capitulo! Y felices fiestas!**


	7. Chapter El secuestro

**Tori Malo: Hola! De nuevo… con otro capitulo.**

**Naoko-chan: Anteriormente en: "Mi vida?"**

**T****ori Malo: Aparecí! Y tu también… quienes son esos extraños sujetos?**

**Naoko-chan:…Que quieren con Kazemaru?**

**Tori Malo: Lo averiguaran en este capitulo!**

Capitulo 7: El secuestro.

Después de hablar de Kazemaru llego el momento de irse…

-Se esta haciendo tarde…-dijo Tori.

-…Cera mejor irnos…adiós Kazemaru-dijo Naoko mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Adiós Naoko-dijo mientras se soltaba.

-Sayonara!-gritaron mientras se marchaban.

Después de que se fueron Kazemaru, Edgar, Owen y el señor Endo quedaron platicando; cuando derepente una ráfaga de viento invadió todo el lugar; no se podía ver nada ya que trataban de cubrirse la cara para proteger los ojos, cuando esta se disperso notaron que Kazemaru ya no estaba… Todos lo buscaban con la mirada hasta que…

-Miren!-grito Kidou mientras señalaba un poste de luz. Al parecer dos jóvenes de uniforme color violeta estaban parados en dicho poste, mientras que Kazemaru estaba desmayado e iba recostado en la espalda de uno de sus secuestradores…

-Es Kirigakure Niebla! De la secundaria Sengoku Ninja!-grito Endo.

-…Hump…veo que me conocen…-dijo con un tono sombrío.

-Niebla…se nos esta haciendo tarde…el líder nos reprenderá si llegamos tarde…y además tu no estas cargando con Kazemaru…si se despierta sobre mi espalda voy a tener problemas-le reprimió.

-Y el otro es…Shimozuro Arata…de la secundaria gris…pero porque tiene el uniforme de Sengoku?-dijo Kabeyama; Edgar comenzó a correr en dirección de los secuestradores.

-…Bueno…Arata…es hora de irnos-dicho esto hicieron una posición de manos y desaparecieron en una ráfaga de viento.

-…Rayos!-grito Edgar mientras caía de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo-se escaparon con Kazemaru…-decía mientras hervía de ira.

-…Kazemaru-kun…-susurro Endo.

-Me pregunto para que lo quieran?...-dijo Goenji.

-…Supongo que para algún experimento…-dijo Fudou.

-No digas eso!-grito Edgar.

-…lo siento-dijo Fudou con sarcasmo.

-…Será mejor ir a la secundaria y averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta-ofreció Kidou.

-Ya esta decidido…pero quienes irán a la secundaria?-pregunto Hiroto.

-…Yo iré-respondió Edgar.

-yo también!-alego Endo.

-…Podrían necesitar mi ayuda yo también iré-se ofreció Kidou.

-Y yo!-dijo Fubuki.

-…Bueno vamos!-grito Endo para empezar a caminar.

Por otro lado Niebla y Arata entraron en una habitación y colocaron a Kazemaru en una cama, luego se le quedaron viendo con una risa psicópata y luego se marcharon a la dirección…

-Ya trajimos a Kazemaru-dijo Arata.

-…Muy bien…ahora quiero que lo vigilen y cuado despierte lo traen ante mi-este estaba sentado frente al escritorio leyendo el historial de Kazemaru.

-Nos retiramos…-dijo Niebla para salir con Arata de la dirección.

-Ichirouta Kazemaru…al parecer guardas un obscuro secreto…-dijo Reiji Kageyama-y siempre son los más callados-volvió a hablar con una sonrisa.

**Desperté y estaba en una extraña habitación; me levante y me dirigí a la puerta para salir de ese lugar, pero cuado la abrí aparecieron los chicos de antes y el pelirosa me tomaron las manos y el otro se rió de mi…**

**-…Jajajaja eres un iluso si crees que puedes salir tan fácil-se bufo.**

**-…Ya déjenme ir!-me zarandeaba para poder soltarme.**

**-No…eres muy especial para que te dejemos ir así no mas-me susurro el pelirosa y luego me lamió la mejilla haciendo que me sorprendiera, me sonrojara y me asustar.**

**-Jajaja…al parecer eres muy débil…ven te llevaremos con nuestro líder-dijo para luego empujarme a la dirección.**

-...Al parecer estas despierto-dijo Kageyama, este estaba sentado frente a su gran escritorio.

-Que quieren de mi!-grito el peliazulino.

-Hump es facil... te usaremos para llegar asta nuestro objetivo-respondio Kageyama mientras caminaba hacia el y lo tomaba de la barbilla.

-**Naoko-chan: este es el fin del capitulo**

**Tori Malo:… Veo que tenemos un problema...**

**Naoko-chan: Si y muy grande...**

**Tori Malo: dejen sus comentarios...cualquier cosa!**

**Naoko-chan: No importa ses una demanda... sabremos como solucionalo...**


	8. Chapter La cruda realidad

**Tori Malo: Hola! De nuevo… con otro capitulo. Lamento decirles que me he confundido con los nombres**

**Naoko-chan: ...si...y gracias a todas x sus comentarios. Te dije! su nombre es "Saigi Niebla"...gracias a Fansadness por aclararcelo a Tori...**

**Sachiko-chan:...jajaja como te pudiste equivocar en un nombre, eso deberia ser un delito.**

**T****ori Malo: Todos nos equivocamos aveces.**

**Naoko-chan:...por que solo peleando vien?**

**Sachiko-chan:...si...**

**Tori Malo:...CALLATE!...**

Capitulo 8: La cruda realidad.

**Estaba en una extraña sala...unos cables estaban pegados? a mi cabeza, queria soltarme pero era imposible me habían amarrado a una camilla...**

**-Hump...no te asustes.-dijo el pelirosa mientras me miraba con frialdad.**

**-…Que pienzan hacerme?-pregunte asustado.**

**-Solo sentiras un pequeño cosquilleo-se rio el otro chico.**

-**Por sierto mi nomre es Shimozuro Arata-dijo el pelirosa.**

**-...Ya sueltenme!-grite desesperado.**

**-y el mio es Saigi Niebla...eres un chico? interesante-dijo para tomarme la barbilla.**

**-...Yo no les he hecho nada!-grite-ya sueltenme-suplique.**

**-Lo lamento pero no podemos hacer eso...Niebla deja de jugar con el-hablo Arata mietras se diriguía a la salida.**

**-Te vere despúes-me dijo con una voz pervertida.**

Por otro lado...ya se habían inflitrado en la escuela haciendose pasar por estudiantes...

-Apresurence tenemos q encontralo-decia Endo.

-...Esto es algo extraño...no nos han descubierto-menciono Edgar.

-Cierto...y pensar que Endo a actuado muy obvio-respondio Fubuki.

-...Callence y caminen-respondio Kidou; los cuatro iban caminando por el pasillo cuado derrepente les aparece Kageyama.

-...Veo que tenemos invitados-hablo en seco.

-Kageyama...que ha hecho con Kazemaru!-pregunto Kidou.

-...Hump...querras decir el nuevo Kazemaru-dijo para luego guirarce y mirar hacia atras; y justo en eso venian Arata, Kazemaru y Saigi.

-Kazemaru!-grito Edgar para luego correr a abrazarlo.

-...Alejate!-grito para empujarlo.

-Ka-Kazemaru-dijeron atonitos.

-Hump el viejo Kazemaru se ha ido-contesto Arata.

-Saluden al nuevo y Mejorado ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU!-grito Saigi.

-I-CHIROUTA?-dijeron alarmados.

-...Estube investigando y su verdadero nombre es Ichirouta Kazemaru-respondio Kageyama mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro.

-Edgar...de ahora en adelante ya no sere tu hermano-dijo en seco.

-Kazemaru no sabes lo que dices-respondio Edgar atonito.

-...si sabe lo que dice...es mas tomo una desición y se quedara con nosotros-dijo Saigi para volver a lamerle la mejilla al peliazul, este no demostro sentimiento alguno mas bien parecia feliz por el suceso.

-Ka-zemaru!-grito Endo mientras su corazón se detrosaba.

-...Bamos...es hora de mostrarte al mundo-dijo Kageyama mientras se lo llevava.

-No! Kazemaru!-gritaron Edgar y Endo para perseguirlos pero fueron detenidos por Saigi y Arata que interfirieron en el camino.

-...Kazemaru-dijeron para ver como se alejaba. Al día siguiente los jovenes estaban sentados sobre el pasto al lado de la cancha...

-Como es que paso esto?-se preguntaba Edgar una y otra ves.

-...Esto es una tonteria...como es que Kazemaru se a ido con Kageyama-a Kidou no le cabia en la cabeza que se hubiera marchado con el.

-Esto debe de ser un error...-dijo Endo mientras se paraba y atraia las miradas de todos-le han hecho algo a Kazemaru... le borraron la memoria... o debe de ser por otra razón-dijo tratando de alentarlos.

-Pero Endo...lo escuchaste hablar...-contesto Fubuki.

-Hey! Muchachos!-venia gritando Aki.

-He?-voltearon a ver a la manager.

-...La secundaria Ninja los a desafiado a un partido...-dijo mientras sostenia la carta-el ganador se queda con Kazemaru...-leyo.

-AH!...TENEMOS QUE GANAR!-grito Endo.

-...Esto es extraño...para que Kageyama secuestro a Kazemaru y ahora quiere un partido por su custodia-hablo Kidou.

-...Quieren probar lo fuertes que son destruyendonos-contesto Fudou.

-Entonces si quieren guerra, guerra tendran!-grito Edgar.

-Y eso de donde lo sacaste?-pregunto Midorikawa.

-...Eso decia Kazemaru cuando jugabamos con pistolas de agua, en Inglaterra-contesto el mayor.

-...Que momentos-dijo Fudou entre carcajadas.

-Oh callate-dijo Kidou mientras le daba un zape? (pequeño golpe) en la cabeza.

-...Quieres pelear?-dijo Fudou enojado.

-Como decia Kazemaru: si quieres guerra, guerra tendras-dijo para luego lanzarlece rayitos con la mirada. Mientras que los demas los veian con una gotita sobre la cien...

-(suspiro) Estos dos se ban a cansar antes del partido-dijo Endo.

-Son un caso perdido-dijo Goenji.

-Asi parece-respondio Hiroto.

**Naoko-chan: este es el fin del capitulo...**

**Sachiko-chan:...Bueno se acabo...**

**Tori Malo: Oye! y ahora las dos me quieren sacar...**

**Ambas: SI!**

**Tori Malo:... por que todo me pasa a mi... dejen sus comentarios...**


	9. Chapter El secuestro de Kageyama

**Tori Malo: Hola! De nuevo…**

**Naoko-chan:... NO ME MATEN!**

**Sachiko-chan:...no te mataran...yo lo are...**

**Tori Malo: te dije que no lo escribieras...pero no me haces caso...**

**Naoko-chan: LAMENTO ABER NACIDO... (en una esquinita con aura depreciba)**

**Sachiko-chan:...jajaja...se deprimio...**

**Naoko-chan: Este sera mi ultimo capitulo...Tori, Sachiko se los encargo...**

**Ambas:...dejate de tonterias!...bueno sigamos con el capitulo.**

Capitulo 9: El secuestro de Kageyama?

_Era el dia del partido, estaba ancioso por que queria competir contra la secundaria Ninja y por que tambien queria rescatar a Kazemaru de Kageyama... Sali de mi casa al campo de entrenamiento de la secundaria Raimon, cuando llege me encontre con Tori y Naoko que inspeccionaban el lugar..._

-Naoko-chan! Tori-kun, que estan haciendo aqui?-pregunto Endo.

-Es un secreto-dijo Naoko para luego mirar a Tori-verdad-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eh?-dijo como si estubiera en la luna- ah si!-contesto rapido al ver la mirada amenazante de Naoko.

-Eh?...diganme que cosa es?-pregunto Endo.

-Ya veras-dijo Tori para luego desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Ah! donde esta?-pregunto Endo mientras miraba a varias direcciones.

-Se fue a encargarce de alguien-dijo Naoko con una sonrisa falsa.

-...Que acaso son criminales?-grito Endo asustado.

-No te preocupes, criminales no somos; yo soy aspirante a doctora y Tori...bueno solo dire que no es lo que aparenta-contesto la Naoko.

**Estaba caminando por el pasillo, cuando aparecieron Saigi y Arata ambos me llevaron a una cancha de Futbol que se encontraba a las afueras de la Secundaria...**

**-Kazemaru!...-grito Arata para luego patear el balon con fuerza.**

**-...Hump-dije para detenerlo con facilidad.**

**-Has mejorado...Pazemaru-dijo en tono de burla.**

**-...Que soy KAZEMARU!-dije para luego tomarlo del cuello de la camisa.**

**-Ya no peleen-suspiro-ustedes dos solo peleando pasan-nos regaño mientras no separaba.**

**-Hump...Pa-ze-maru tubo la culpa-dijo Saigi.**

**-Ven aca te voy ah!-dije para tratar de golpearlo pero Arata se interpuso entre nosotros dos.**

**-...Ya vasta...dejen de pelear...al lider no le gusta las rebajas de ese tipo-contesto Arata con un tono frio.**

**-Bueno-respondimos.**

Se dirigian a la secundaria Ninja para enfrentarlos, cuando llegaron inspeccionaron el lugar y luego Hibiki dijo las pociciones y quienes jugarian... Portero: Endo; Defensas: Hiyikata, Tsunami, Tobitaka; Medio Campistas: Kidou, Fudou, Sakuma, Midorikawa; Delanteros: Goenji, Fubuki, Toramaru. Despues de escoguidos los lugares aparecio el equipo contrario y todos quedaron impactados con lo que vieron...

-Kazemaru-dijeron atonitos.

-Bueno es hora de comenzar el partido-hablo en seco Kageyama. Al parecer Kageyama no se habia quedado solo en la banca, de tras de el estaban sus dos fieles sivientes.

-Si!-dijeron los jovenes para luego salir a la cancha. Habian jovenes de todas partes, Portero: Sugimori (altualmente portero de la Secundaria gris) Defensas: Titan, Keison (antiguamente pertenecientes a Epsilon)Gokka (antiguamente perteneciente a Polvo de Diamante) Medio Campistas: Ark, Kohma, Ulvida (antiamente pertenecientes a Genesis) Rhionne (antiguamente perteneciente a Polvo de Diamante) Delanteros: Kazemaru, Arata y Saigi.

El partido habia iniciado con el saque inicial por parte de Raimon; Fubuki patea el balon a Goenji, este lo manda hacia Kidou y se desplasa al frente...Kidou corre con el balon pero es interceptado por Arata, este se lo pasa a Saigi y de Saigi a Kazemaru; corrio esquibando a los tres defensas y se dispuso a tirar...

-Ah!-grito para luego patear el balon con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mano Demoniaca!-grito Endo para detener el balon, pero debido a la fuerza de impacto retrocedio unos 5 centimetros.

-...Hump-dijo Kazemaru para darle la espalda y caminar a su territorio. Y asi paso el tiempo; el marcador estaba 0-0 ningun equipo daba marcha atras asta que...

**-Ya no jugare mas!-grite para quitarle el balon a Fudou y dejarlo tirado en el proceso; note que ese mismo instante el Lider emboso una sonrisa-Saigi! Arata!-grite mientras me diriguia hacia Endo.**

**-No pasaran!-gritaron los defensas.**

**-No estorven!-se interpucieron Ulvida, Ark y Kohma para bloquear a los defensas.**

**-...Triple Bus!-gritamos para luego realizar la tecnica.**

**-Puño de la justicia G5!-grito Endo, pero fue en bano nuestra tecnica logro vencer el puño de la justicia dandonos la ventaja; luego suena el silvato para indicar fin del primer tiempo.**

-...Como es que lograron anotar!-decia Edgar.

-...Eso se debe a que Kageyama esta con ellos?-pregunto Kidou.

-No lo creo...mas bien se debe a que Kazemaru esta con ellos-aclaro Hibiki.

-Es por Kazemaru?-Endo pregunto.

-Eso es pocible?-pregunto Midorikawa.

-...Depende... Kageyama le debio de hacer algo al equipo-hablo Fudou.

En la banca contraria...

-Su deber es ganarle a Raimon...-hablo Kageyama.

-Si...-contestaron.

-Chicos se les ofrece algo?-pregunto una de los asistentes.

-Deben estar cedientos...-hablo el otro ayudante.

-...No-dijeron en seco.

-Bueno...es su decicion-dijo la ayudante.

-El segundo tiempo ya ba a comenzar...-dijo el arbitro. Cuando todos los jugadores se marcharon, los "asistentes" aprobecharon y usando un sedante dejaron inconciente a Kageyama.

-Salio Facil-dijo Tori.

-Cuando estas con migo, cuando a salido algo mal?-pregunto Naoko.

-Aver...Destruiste una casa, aruinaste Mi jardin, enviaste al otro mundo a MI pes dorado, a MI perrita, y a uno de MIS peluches de "L" (Death Note)-chillo Tori.

-Ya...eso no fue mi culpa...y callate que nos ban a descubrir-dijo Naoko.

-...Hay!...Kageyama pesa mucho!-renegaba Tori.

-Se me ban a caer los brazos-Naoko renego. Pasaron desapercividos por unos segundos cuando una Ulvida grito "LIDER" y todos voltearon a ver.

-Rayos!-gritaron el par.

**Sachiko-chan:...Bueno se acabo... no crei que te afectaria tanto... **

**Tori Malo: Incluso te dije... que no lo pusieras...**

**Naoko-chan:...me ire a mi esquina...**

**Sachiko-chan: Que aremos con tigo?**

**Tori Malo:...Ya deja tu esquina! y levantate...por que puede ser que venga otro golpe mas duro y no te podras levantar...**

**Naoko-chan:...dejen sus comentarios... (en forma sombria)**


	10. Chapter Mi temor?

**Tori Malo: Hola! De nuevo…**

**Naoko-chan:... **

**Sachiko-chan:... y te sientes mejor?**

**Tori Malo: O estas igual que antes? EMO!**

**Naoko-chan: LAMENTO ABER NACIDO... JUNTO CON TORI! (se lanza sobre la mencionada)**

**Sachiko-chan:...jajaja... ya esta mejor...**

**Naoko-chan: Te voy a! (la sarandeava)**

**Tori Malo:... ya dejame! q me mareo!**

Capitulo 10: Mi temor?.

-RAYOS!-gritaron en unisono al ser descubiertos.

-Que cren que estan aciendo?-grito Kazemaru mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-Hump! ahi biene!-grito Naoko.

-Lo lamento Bocchan...pero-penso Tori- NO DEJARE QUE PASES!-grito para luego soltar a Kageyama y ponerce frente al par.

-Auh!-dijo Kageyama mientras su cabeza se golpeaba contra el suelo, pero no desperto.

-TORI! si se despierta te voy ah!-grito una Naoko muy furisa.

- Ya callate y llebatelo de una buena ves... yo detendre a Kazemaru-dijo algo con total calma.

-Bueno...-se lo lleba arartrado; tomando sus brazos como si fueran trapos.

_Al principio no sabia que es lo que pasaba... en la banca de la secundaria Ninja habia una pelea? el partido se detubo gracias a que el equipo contrario salio del campo. Mire a Kidou y a Goenji en busca de respuestas, pero ellos me miraron con desconsierto..._

_-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-se reia Fudou-Al parecer esta probando un poco de su medicina-dijo con un tono sarcastico._

_-Capitan!... deveriamos ayudar?-me pregunto Kageyama._

_-Ahhh... no se-conteste nervioso mientras observaba la situacion._

_Kazemaru se disponia a golpear a Tori...-golpear a un superior?-pero este lo esquibo sin ningun esfuerzo, luego se coloco de tras de Kazemaru y lo golpero en la nuca; este cayo desplomado pero los brazos de Tori ebitaron su caida._

_-KAZEMARU! TORI!-grite para irme tras de ellos._

-Al parecer todo salio bien! secuestramos a Kageyama, recuperamos a Kazemaru pero ahora tenemos que escapar!-gritaba Tori.

-Y tu crees Kageyama pesa mucho!-se quejaba, pero de repente aparecio el detective y entregaron a Kageyama.

-...Que le han hecho?-pregunto algo sorbrendido por tantas heridas, chichotes, algunas espinas insartadas y el mal olor.

-Ahhh Naoko lo se le cayo como 25 veces! y luego paso cerca de unas rosas...y por ultimo nos encontramos con una MOFETA!-explico Tori.

-Mo-fe-ta?-repitio algo traumado.

-Si... amenazo con rociarnos pero le tiramos a Kageyama en cima... y SE MURIO! pero termino apestandolo...-termino Naoko mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-...Ahhh traigan unos guantes! y una ropa especial-hablo el detective.

-Bueno ya nos vamos... al parecer el resto del equipo quiere explicaciones-dijo Tori.

-no se preocupe por Kazemaru... LO CUIDAREMOS!-gritaron mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad.

/Al dia siguiente/

**Estaba caminando por la calle acompañado de la soledad cuando Endo aparece de repente y me extiende la mano...**

**-Kaze-kun? que haces aqui?-me pregunto.**

**-Ahhh... escape de casa-dije triste.**

**-Escapaste? pero... como que tus padres no estan preocupados?-me volvio a preguntar mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me sacudia suavemente.**

**-...Mis padres?... ellos no estan! ESTOY SOLO EN ESTE MUNDO!-le grite, pero al ver su rostro asustado...me arrepenti-Lo-lo- lamento... no fue mi intencion-dije para solarme de su agarre y salir corriendo.**

**-KAZEMARU!-grito; pero no voltee a ver... no queria que me viera llorar.**

_-KAZEMARU!-me desperte gritando-al parecer todo fue un sueño-dije para pasar mi mano por la frente para retirar el sudor-Miedo a estar solo?-susurre mientras abrazaba una almohada y mirando la ventana-Kazemaru...no estas solo...me tienes a mi-pense mientras una lagrima se resbalava por mi mejilla-lagrimas?...Kazemaru... quiero estar con tigo...-pense para apretar mis ojos y pensar que ese deseo se cumpliria y poco a poco me quede dormido._

_-_Kazemaru-hablo Naoko para despertarlo.

-Kazemaru-repitio Tori mientras lo sacudia.

-Mmmm...-Kazemaru se movio y luego abrio los ojos lentamente encontrandoce con un peluche que se parecia mucho a Endo.

-Mira lo que te hize!-grito Tori mientras movia un poco el peluche.

-Eh?...-se levanta-Endo?-se lo arrebata y lo abraza contra su pecho.

-Ves te dije que le gustaria-dijo Tori.

-Si-si... tu ganaste... ahora te debo TODO Akatsuki verdad?-chillo Naoko.

-SI! y todos de peluche-saltaba Tori.

-Que rayos tienes con los peluches?-lo regaño-y ademas... tu cuarto esta muy lleno!-grito en su defensa.

-No importa! quiero mis Akatsukis!-le lanzo rayitos con la mirada.

-Hump-le devolvia los rayitos.

-Ehh LARGO DE MI HABITACION!-grito Kazemaru por que ya no tolerava la gritolera que tenian Naoko y Tori.

-...BUENO!-dijo Naoko para marcharce enojada; mientras caminaba se escuchaban y el piso temblaba por cada paso que daba.

Tori esta a punto de irse cuando es tomado del brazo...

-Tori-kun...-le llamo el menor.

-Eh?...que sucede?-se voltea para verlo.

-Gracias-susurro Kazemaru-

-Ehh?... no hay por que, sabes si quieres podemos ir a ver a Endo...que dices?-pregunto Tori.

-Bueno-dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

**Sachiko-chan:...Bueno se acabo... el fin del cap.**

**Tori Malo: AHHH! Naoko me quiere matar!**

**Naoko-chan:... ven a ca!**

**Sachiko-chan: Anesteciwoman VOLVIO!**

**Tori Malo:... Anesteci... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA que apodo... ME GUSTA!**

**Naoko-chan:... ya no me digan asi... o si no are honor a mi apodo! dejen sus comentarios...**


	11. Chapter Yo siempre estare con tigo!

**Tori Malo: Hola! De nuevo… les tenemos una sorpresa**

**Naoko-chan:... Este es el ultimo capitulo...**

**Sachiko-chan:... si...**

**Tori Malo: Bueno... LAMENTAMOS LA DEMORA! es que con el inicio de clases y, ya nos estan llenando de tareas... esa gente tiene algo contra nosotras...**

**Naoko-chan: por lo menos pasaste a Noveno... y para mas raspada...¬¬U**

**Sachiko-chan: yo te comprendo... LAS MATEMATICAS SON MUY DIFICILES!**

Capitulo 11: Yo siempre estare con tigo!

Kazemaru y Tori se diriguian a casa de Endo cuando estando a unos pasos de la entrada notaron que Endo sacaba a empujones a una molesta Natsumi.

-QUE NO!-la empujaba por la espalda.

-Por que no? BURRO!-gritaba mientras trataba de frenar usando los talones del pie.

-QUE NO! ESTAS LOCA! LARGO DE MI CASA-decia mientras trataba de sacarla.

-Ne... Tori... sera mejor irnos...-hablo Kazemaru con un tono de tristeza.

-No podemos... Mañana te vas... a Inglaterra-le recordo Tori.

-QUE? no me acordaba! sera mejor dejar a Endo...-y dicho esto da media vuelta y sale corriendo.

-KAZEMARU! ESPERA!-grito Tori para luego seguirlo.

-Eh?-Endo escucho los gritos y cuando volteo a ver noto que Kazemaru habia salido corriendo y Tori habia ido tras de el.

-OYE! ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?-grito Natsumi.

-QUE?-dijo para luego darle una patada en la espalda y salir corriendo de tras de Kazemaru y Tori (lamento si es que me SALI! Y MUCHO de la personalidad de Endo, pero... en un fic todo puede pasar)

Kazemaru llego a la casa de Owen; trato de abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada asi que salio corriendo al parque.

**-Esto es una tonteria! como pude creer que Endo... KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA! QUE RAYOS ESTAS PESANDO!-se auto regañaba mientras corria sin direccion alguna-bueno... sera mejor ir a ver a mis amigos por ultima ves-penso para luego dirigirce a la cancha en donde solian practicar.**

Cuando llego se cento debajo de un gran frondoso arbol de cerezos... y mirar detenidamente por ultima ves a sus compañeros.

-Kazemaru!-alguien se puso frente a el para llamar su atencion.

-Eh?-lebanta la vista para ver, pero los rayos del sol chocan con sus ojos dejandolo un poco ciego.

-Oye... se que soy un monstruo... pero no asusto mucho... o si?-hablo Tori pra luego sentarce junto a el.

-...Si asustas!-Kazemaru se reia entre carcajadas por el comentario de Tori.

-Bueno...-le estrecha la mano-

-Eh?-mira con desconsierto-Tori... que es...-dijo mientras veia la palma de la mano.

-Solo quiero cerrar un trato... que algun dia volveras de nuevo-dijo con una calida sonrisa.

-... CLARO!-y dicho esto cierra el trato con el apreton de manos.

-Kazemaru?-aparecio Endo, este se habia arrimado al tronco del arbol para recuperar el aliento.

-Ehh? Endo?-se sorprendio al pensar que lo habia seguido.

-Bueno... ire a jugar un poco... los dejo solos-Hablo Tori para luego levantarce eh irse a jugar.

Despues de despedir a Tori Endo camina para sentarce frente a Kazemaru (dejandolo sin alguna salida que digamos... por que esta entre el arbol y Endo XD)

-Oye... Kazemaru... es cierto que te iras?-pregunto Endo.

-Si... mañana regreso a Inglaterra-contesto con tristeza.

-Ya veo... PERO!-se lanza sobre el como Kazemaru esta sentado en forma de Indio apoyandose en el arbol, cuando Endo se le viene encima se resbala y caen en el cesped.

-...Endo-kun...-Kazemaru se sonroja al ver a Endo sobre el.

-QUE HERMOSO ES!-pensaba mientras veia a Kazemaru acostado; la liga que antes amaraba su azulada cabellera se habia perdido dejando el pelo de Kazemaru esparcido, su fleco se habia movido y ya no cubria su ojo izquierdo-...Kaze-chan... yo-yo...-dijo para notar sus ojos que de alguna forma ce tornaron algo rojizos.

-...Kaze-chan?-susurra mientras trataba de calmarce pero era impocible con ese castaño serca.

-No importa... cuanto tiempo te vayas... yo te esperare- y dicho esto acerco su cuerpo al del peliazul y unio sus labios en un tierno beso. Kazemaru abrio como platos los ojos, pero luego se fue acostumbrando y paso sus brazos al rededor del cuello del castaño; cuando se separon no rompieron el abrazo.

-Endo-kun-pronuncio el peliazul mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-...Sabes...-le acaricia la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al peliazul-hubiera deseado que esto durara para siempre-pronuncio para luego abrazarlo protecctoramente.

-... yo tambien-dijo para luego corresponder el abrazo. Al poco tiempo ambos quedaron dormidos (para recordar Endo se durmio sobre el pecho de Kazemaru)

Despues de barias horas...y digo varias por que cuando despertaron ya estaba atardeciendo...

-Oye...-susuraron para sarandearlos suavemente.

-Bueno... no despiertan... asi que...-toma a Endo en brazos.

-Oye... ten cuidado Tori...-dijo Edgar para tomar en brazos a Kazemaru-ese chico es mi futuro "nuero"-se burlo Edgar.

-Hey... se ban a apurar?... ya se esta haciendo tarde!-grito Naoko desde el auto.

A la mañana siguente ambos menores despertaron sorprendidos ya que estaban a escasos centimetros uno del otro; la mañana paso rapido y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en camino al aeropuerto (o como le dice Naoko "Hotel de aviones" XD) cuando llegaron se despidieron para abordar el avion... Kazemaru estaba hiendose cuando Endo corre de tras de el y lo detiene.

-Recuerda que yo siempre estare con tigo...-dijo Endo para luego besarlo.

-Nunca te olvidare... Endo-kun -lo abraza y luego se separan, Kazemaru avanza a la entrada de los pasajeros y aborda el avion.

Desde la ventana se podian ver a Kazemaru, Edgar y Owen que saludaban, mientras que Tori, Naoko y Endo correspondia el saludo. A los pocos segundos el avion partio con destino a Inglaterra.

Meses habian parado y Endo habia crecido mas, pero aun seguia siendo el loco optimista de siempre. Este estaba sentado debajo del mismo arbol en donde habia besado a Kazemaru por mira ves; sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras recordaba todos los momnetos que habia vivido con el peliazul (al parecer ese lugar se habia combertido en su favorito aparte de la torre de metal) cuando de repente sintio que unos calidos labios se posaban en los suyos obligandolo a abrir los ojos.

-Ne... Konishiwa! Endo-kun-dijo Kazemaru muy feliz.

-Kaze-chan!-grito Endo para luego abrazarlo.

**Sachiko-chan:...Bueno se acabo... el fin del cap.**

**Tori Malo: bueno SAYO! nos vemos en otro fic!**

**Naoko-chan:... adios!**

**Sachiko-chan: Anesteciwoman... HAHAHAHAHAHA NO ME CANSO...**

**Naoko-chan: ya callate!**


End file.
